Secret day
by Nancy-Hiwatari-17
Summary: Takao no queria que hitoshi se fuera... pero al final comprendera que los lazos de hermandad son ams fuertes que la distancia... para kokoro yana...


_Dedicado a la persona que se ha convertido en unas de mis razones de vivir, que me dio todo sin que yo le pidiera nada, por que es mi razon para seguir adelante ... un angel en tierra ¿como pagarte todo lo que te debo?..._

_**...Kokoro Yana..**.._

**Secret Day.. my hope...**

**One-shoot.**

- _Me siento solo por que no estas aqui?... acaso yo tengo la culpa?._..- Un chico de cabellos azulados decia mientras miraba la fotografia que su hermano una vez le habia tomado...- como te extraño.--

- recuerdo claramente esos dias, .... cuando te tenia a mi lado.... como explicarte lo que siento?- Takao kinomiya tomo una hoja y una pluma y se dispuso a escribir todo lo que su corazon dictaba,.... aquellas cosas que guardaba...

- Ese dia me dejaste aqui, sin explicarme bien la razon, solo me miraste tiernamente, en tu mirada pude ver la suplica de una despedida sin lagrimas.... no fue asi...-

----------- Flash Back-------------

- necesito irme takao..- el chico alto de cabellos azulados le decia a un pequeño moreno.-

- pero por que?... explicame hermano...-

- Calma, aunque te lo explicara no lo comprenderias ademas es algo que ya he decidido.-

- Pero no quiero que te marches... no quiero quedarme solo... no me dejes.... no ahora...- dijo mientars perladas lagrimas hacian surcos por sus mejillas.

-tiene que entenderme, necesito irme, solo asi podre olvidar la traicion que sufri aqui... ya no quiero llorar mas , por favor , entiende , esto aun me duele.-

- Esta bien... entiendo que no confias en mi... que me odias¡¡¡- y el pequeño se solto del agarre de su hermano y salio corriendo de aquella habitacion mientras su hermano lo miraba tristemente.-

--------- fin del flash back---------

.- mi necedad...- escribió ...._y le costo tanto como si la tinta fuera la sangre de sus alas rotas, por emprender el vuelo demasiado rapido..._- miles de veces te adverti que no consintieras mis caprichos, mis desplantes, mi arrogancia, mi maldad.... y aun asi ... lo hiciste... ¿ por que?... solo te llevo a sufrir ves?...-

--------flash back-----------

- ves te dije que no me consintieras¡¡¡- un hibi takao lloraba plenamente al ver que su hermano hitoshi se habia roto un brazo por su culpa, por sus caprichos.-

-shhh...- decia hitoshi..- ya te dije que solo soy un loco que por ti hace lo que sea... tu eres mi debilidad,ya te lo habia dicho... por que tu eres mi querido hermano...-

- Hitoshi te quiero¡¡¡- gritaba el chibi takao mientras que abraza a su hermano...-

--------- fin del flash back------

Hermano- takao comenzo a sollozar - hace tanto que te fuiste y me prometiste que algun dia volverias, me dijiste que estarias bien y que no me preoupara por ti,... _creo que a ti te afecto mas la mentira de mamá cierto?... papa lo sabia, pero a ti te lo ocultaron para evitar lastimarte... creo que no lo tomaste como debieras- _

Takao apago las luces de su habitacion y se recosto en su cama mirando al techo mientras que aun sollozaba.- Aquella blanca mentira que dijo para evitar que nos preocuparamos... nunca supimos de su propia boca que nos abandonaria..._eso fue lo que te dolio??... que no confiara en ti?..._

_Sin embargo tu no me dejaste consolarte...no sabes lo mucho que me dolio eso, casi tanto como a ti..._

La diferencia??. o era solo un niño que necesitaba tu cariño, que te tenia demasiado afecto , que te adoraba e idolatraba con locura ...

Y sabes que es lo ironico?... que tu pensabas lo mismo de mi... a pesar de que no lo merecia por haber dejado que esa mentira blanca... _"la traicion" como tu la llamaste te afectara tanto._.. por no haber estado alli cuando me necesitaste, muy al contrario de ti...

_Tu siempre estuviste para mi..._

Tienes idea de cuanto te quiero?...quiza... mi amor por ti es tan grande que no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que seria capaz de hacer por ti...

Cuando me dijiste que te ibas a ir , senti que una parte de mi moria, .... no era lo suficientemente maduro para comprender tus palabras....

Pase por diversas etapas.. decepcion, dolor, odio, rencor, amargura, llanto, soledad, y al final, termine aceptando que esa _habia sido tu decisión y debia aceptarla... _

Pero sabes?... siempre senti aquella profunda tristeza que me embargaba cada vez que pensaba en ti , creia que no te acordabas de mi... que te habias ido para olvidar lo que habia sucedido... y por consiguiente ... _para olvidarme..._

_Que equivocado estaba..._ el dia que casi cometi el peor error de mi vida, auqel momento de soledad en el que una idea suicida cruzo mi mente , cuando no tenia mas esperanzas en mi...

Me salvaste..., si, asi es.... en ese momento recibí una carta de tu parte reconfortándome y diciéndome que todo estaba bien, que no me olvidaste, que me extrañabas, que pensabas en mi.....

cuando... mas bien ... _como pagarte el que me hayas devuelto la vida.._. no solo eso, si no que gracias a ti la valoro mucho mas.... y ahora se que nuestro lazo de hermandad, a pesar de la distancia... sigue fuerte y libre...

Asi que he de esperar con ahínco el dia en que regreses , tendré todo tal cual lo dejaste , para que cuando vuelvas no notes el tiempo que ha corrido, ni tu amarga ausencia....

_Limpiare mis lagrimas y discimulare sus surcos , para recibirte con una gran sonrisa, y los brazos abiertos..._

Ohaeri ... hitoshi....

De pronto tocaron a la puerta, el moreno limpio sus lagrimas y se puso su gorra,cerro la carta que mandaria al dia siguiente.. la coloco con cuidado en un cajon junto con aquella fotografia que tantos recuerdos le traia... bajo las escaleras lentamente dedicandole sus pensamientos a su hermano... pensando en el dia en que regresara...

La puerta seguia sonando.... el peliazul la abrio lentamente ....

Y una hermosa sonrisa acompañada de lagrimas de alegria acudieron a su rostro....

_que ironía, prometí que no lloraría al verte...no puedo evitarlo...._

_Ohaeri .... Hermano¡¡¡¡¡¡....._

**OWARI**

_**lo se , bastante corto, pero enteramente dedicado a Kokoro yana**_

_**" no importa la distancia, solamente importa lo sentimientos unidos de las dos**_

_**ese lazo marca la diferencia entre las personas... y los angeles en tierra.."**_

_**Nancy Hiwatari **_

**_No se si habrá secuela.. depende de los votos, y de la posibilidad de que kokoro regrese, solo hasta entonces,,, quiza,,,,_**

**_"tengo un sueño... tenerte a mi lado... velar por ti desde lo profundo de mi abismo...... y protegerte a la eternidad"_**


End file.
